nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Wing and a Scare
"A Wing and a Scare" is the second half of the fourth episode of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Synopsis The Monsters take a bus to a family's home, where the family is taking a trip to Wisconsin for the imminent cheese tour. The Monsters are trying to scare the little girl, who is difficult to scare, and The Monsters need extra credit. They go inside her room and try to hide inside the suitcase the girl is packing. The father walks in and closes the suitcase shut, trapping The Monsters inside. The father then takes the suitcase along and the family take a trip to the airport via taxi cab. At the airport, the suitcase is placed on a conveyor belt, where the other suitcases move through on. It is then stored on a plane, which flies away. The Monsters successfully finds their way out of the suitcase and find their selves on an elevator going up. They look inside the next room to find passengers in their seats watching television in the dark. They sneak through the aisle to search for the girl, only for the show to end and the lights to turn back on, prompting The Monsters to hide from the passengers' view. They hide in an overhead compartment, where they view the little girl. They try to scare her, only for the father to put a suitcase on top and close the compartment. So The Monsters navigate through and find their way out, landing in the seats in the process. Krumm finds an air sick bag on the back seat pocket and impulsively devours it, making him literally air sick. Ickis hide in the stewardess' cart and into one of the meals. Meanwhile, a storm precipitates and inside, The Monsters disguise their selves as a stewardess and scare the little boy. The Monsters end up tumbling down and Krumm loses his eyeballs. So Ickis crawls through the aisle to retrieve the eyeballs and hands them to Krumm. The airplane is then going into turbulence, and Oblina is used as the girl's seat belt. So The Monsters decide to quit and attempt to escape via toilet. They end up on the wing of the plane as they exit out. When they view the family through the window, they scare the little boy through once again. Krumm ends up in the plane's jet engine, which causes the plane to take a nose dive. Ickis and Oblina free Krumm from the jet engine and the plane regains altitude in the air. The plane lands safely on the surface and the little girl is still hugging onto her brother still shaking in fear. The video is shown at the Monster Academy, but the Gromble berates the trio for making the passengers scared of airplanes rather than monsters. So the Monsters are sent back to the plane to get the job done correctly. Home video releases ;DVD * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Season 1 (both versions) * Keepin' It Nick External links * Category:Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episodes